rssi_maehsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
KAMPF UM MACHT (und Öl)
thumb|Das bekannte Werbeplakat zum Spiel mit 00Döner KAMPF UM MACHT (und Öl) ist ein beliebtes MMORPG (Mega-Möpse ohne Riesenpimmel - geil) aus ritzgeschwitzten Softwareschmieden. Spielmechanik Das Spiel läuft nach einem Prinzip ab, dass selbst für Omegle-Benutzer und Richter Jehovas verständlich ist, was bei der Zeh-Bit 2005 zu positiven Bewertungen des Spiels führte: thumb|left|Screenshot aus dem Charaktererstellungsmenü der ersten VersionDer Spieler übernimmt die Rolle entweder eines Anhängers des Hegel-Imperiums oder des RSSIs, wobei verschiedene Arten von Wesen, abgeleitet von Führungskräften und Prominenten der real existierenden Fraktionen, zur Verfügung stehen und unterschiedliche Statuswerte (Bartdichte, Bartlänger, Bartfarbe, Haare (ja/nein/temporär), Meterlänge, Hodengewicht und Ausdauer (beim Laufen, ihr perversen Schweine)) aufweisen - hier muss angemerkt sein, dass RSSI-Charaktere allgemein bessere Werte haben und behalten als Hegel, was die Punktzahl für Realitätsnähe der Bewertung wirklich in die Höhe schnellen ließ. thumb|Werbung für das bekannte Buch mit der heiße BadenixeGenauso gibt es unterschiedliche Waffen, u. A. bekannt aus dem RSSI-Fanshop, so zum Beispiel der beliebte Scheitellollipop, welcher selbst den letzten, zurückgebliebenen Informatiker zum absoluten Checker im Block, vor dem selbst die Kleinkinder beim Murmelspielen Angst haben, werden lässt, oder die genauso beliebte wie schmackhafte HOHKÄNNBAINCHÄNN-Kette, mit der sich viele heiße Badenixen, welche das kostengünstige und lesenswerte Buch "Auf dem Weg zum Imperium", eine Biographie des RSSIs geschrieben von Zirkusflüchtling Henriettrich Hohlfeder, über ihren Busen halten, abschleppen lassen. Ziel des Spiels ist nicht nur die Eroberung der Welt, oder das Auffinden des versteckten Muhsolini-NPCs, sondern auch das kontinuierliche 'Leveln', bei dem möglichst viele Dinge getan werden, um eine unbedeutende Zahl zu steigern (vgl. Penisverlängerung). Dabei helfen kann die Interaktion mit anderen eingeloggten Spielern, entweder durch CS (Cyberschlachten), wilde Beleidigung mit der Chatfunktion (welche einen eingebauten Schimpfwortgenerator und Babelfish-Übersetzer hat) oder Drohanrufe, hochwertige, virtuelle Gegenstände, die sogenannten "Items" für lachhafte Preise in der Onlinewährung "Ponyärsche" herauszurücken. Kommissar S. Tinker gab zu verstehen, welch Auswirkungen die Einführung des Spiels auf die Verbrechensrate in Kastropp-Rauxel hatte, anschließend verabschiedete er sich - zum letzten Mal - vom Dienst. Seitdem versuchen zahlreiche Doktoren, ihn von seiner Toilette loszuschneiden, auf der er mit seinem Laptop nach Herausgabe der Meldung festgewachsen ist, um den kahl-rasierten Italiener zu finden (nachdem er und sein Rivale Gary Eich seit der Explosion des teilchenbeschleunigererweiterten Mikrowellenofens ihrer örtlichen Bäckerei keinen mehr hochbekamen und deswegen ihren Hass aufeinander nicht mehr unter Zuhilfenahme ihrer Genitalien austragen konnten, war die Jagd nach dem NPC, welches einem 2000 Ponyärsche auf einmal geben könne, zu ihrer neuen Lebensaufgabe geworden). Ein Ergebnis ist erst in zwei Jahren zu erwarten, benutzte S. Tinker dieselben Worte wie Märklls Maske bei der Frage, ob sich die gerupfte Wirtschaft von der Einfuhr frisch geschlachter Dönertierbabies erholen werden könne, oder ob die Planwirtschaft der DDR - in welcher einem Lied von Ossi Ostboarn das Leben schwer gewesen sein soll (vgl. Pack die Kondome ein)- sich doch als besseres Regelbuch für Monopoly - The Last Crusade (Deluxe Edition) + "Dungeons and Dragons and Shit (und Öl)"-Addon herausstellen würde. Ähnlich fordernd ist das Erforschen von Dungeons wie dem stillgelegten Atombunker, Franko Blankos Toilette oder dem ehemaligen Männerklo des Ministeriums für Ministrial-Ministerien-Minister, sowie die Entwicklung neuer Massenvernichtungswaffen, die der Führer dann mithilfe des Oberindustrieansagertypkops Peder Lustig umsetzen und an die meistbietende Nation verkaufen möchte (außer an Luxemburg, weil sie beim letzten Verhandlungsgespräch den Kaffee nicht ausgetrunken haben, was zu einer Magendarmgrippe des durstigen Angestellten Menowin Nowmesad führte, als er heimlich beim Saubermachen des Sommerschlösschens des General an der Tasse roch). Das Addon "BLITZKRÄÄG" Kurz nach Erscheinung des Spiels folgte zwei Tage später auch das erste, gegen noch einmal denselben Preis erhältlichen (+zwei mal das Gehalt von Lierhaus) Addon "BLITZKRÄÄG" an Anlehnung an das erfolgreiche Buch "BLITZKRÄÄG" von Megaauthor Harry Brackwasserman, dessen Behausung nahe des Unterwassermausoleums eines ganz charakteristischen Bartträgers und Führungspersönlichkeits liegt. Erweiterungen left|thumb|Zahlreiche Figuren aus der Welt des RitzschweißesDas Addon bietet eine ganze Menge an Neuerungen, so wurde die Charakterauswahl wesentlich erweitert, darunter auch Quotenpromis und Möchtegernstars wie der blauhaarige Schizophrenie666, KUROSAKI ICHIGOOOOOO (aus dem Aime Sozio-High), Jenns Kiffmeier, Kalk Ofe, dem Heckenkind, Mr. Cherry-Cherry-Bohlen und der lüsternen Mutter von Kev Massinon. thumb|Fakt: drei Viertel aller Killerspielespieler sind zu fett für einen AmoklaufDaneben stehen auch neuartige Gefährte wie das Steinmeiermobil zur Verfügung und neue Naturkatastrophen wie der radioaktive Fallout von Kompott oder das versehentliche Fallenlassen von Billy Mähs' Weihnachtsgeschenk, der Atombombe Fat Boy, aus dem Schlitten des Weihmitternachtsmannes (in Amerika bekannt als Howard B. Atman) wurden den Events es ansonsten arg abwechslungslosen (abgesehen von misslungengenen Schimpfwortübersetzungen auf Kastilisch oder Neomaurito-antarktisch und hin und her geschickten Brüsten, bei denen der Spinateffekt eintrat) hinzugefügt und sorgen für unterschiedlichste Reaktionen. So meint zum Beispiel Jenns Kiffmeier: "Wenn noch ein mal Count WOHLS mich ins Bombenabwurfgebiet lockt und dann meinen ganzen Raid verkackt, nur weil er die ganze Zeit mit zentrierter Kamera spielt und so ein Scheiß-Uber-Leet-Progamer ist , der mich abfuckt und mir all meine Guild Wars mit seinem OP-Leeching zunichte macht, dann werd ich ihm so seinen Blog mit Hass-youtubevideos über seine Twittereinträge vor der Facebook-Ära zuscheißen, dass er ganz knallhart sein virtuelles Leben mit Alt+F4 beenden wird, dieser Noob! ... Lesen sie meine Zeitungsartikel... bitte." ~Jenns Kiffmeier , während Hollywoodgröße und Cactusstoneminimalität Sabine auf die Frage, ob Brei wirklich ein Tier sei, entschieden entgegnete: "... Ja!" ~Sabine, Manney-Express-Supertalent Auch Billy Mähs sprach sich lobend über das Addon aus: "HI, BILLY MÄHS HERE LIVE FROM HELL FOR THIS OVERPRICED SHITTY SUPER-SPECIAL-AWESOME SUPER-3D-FUCKFARTS-NOAH'S-ARK-RIPOFF! BUT YOU GOTTA CALL NOW!" ~Billy Mähs Bugfixes 18:48, 8. Jul. 2011 (UTC)18:48, 8. Jul. 2011 (UTC)Billy-Maehsnur für Informatiker und Hobbydauersingles verfügbar und -ständlich18:48, 8. Jul. 2011 (UTC)18:48, 8. Jul. 2011 (UTC)Billy-Maehs ---- XxxXxxXxxxXXxsuesseMausxXXxxxXxxXxxX wuz hear-------------------------------------- W4mp3 kackte hier dir in den Mund xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Kategorie:Spiel Kategorie:Sonstiges Kategorie:Klo und Zubehör Kategorie:Krieg Kategorie:Internet